vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrus Manus
Summary Ferrus Manus, also known as The Gorgon, was the Primarch of the Iron Hands Space Marine Legion, a master smith known for creating weapons that were able to inspire awe in any who saw them, such as the sword he created for Fulgrim, Primarch of the Emperor's Children Legion or the Bolter he crafted for Vulkan, the Primarch of the Salamanders Legion, said to have a barrel designed to look like the gaping mouth of a dragon. Ferrus' hands were covered in the metallic substance known as necrodermis and he needed no hammer or flame to create beauty through metallurgy, using only his exceptionally powerful hands to mold and shape molten metal. He forged his closest bond with his brother Fulgrim, but this relationship ultimately ended in tragedy after his kin fell to grasp of Chaos during the Horus Heresy. During the Drop Site Massacre on the world of Istvaan V at the start of the Heresy, Fulgrim decapitated Ferrus with a daemonic sword, an action that ultimately cemented his slavery to a Greater Daemon of the Chaos God Slaanesh. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Ferrus Manus, The Gorgon Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries by the time of his death Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Iron Hands Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment. His armor can also directly alter, improve and interface with technology), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Ferrus is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Metal Manipulation, Cyborgization, Plasma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. As a youth, he battled with the Great Silver Wyrm Asirnoth, a monster of "living silver metal as flexible as flesh, and as strong as the hardest ceramite", which is almost certainly a C'tan Shard, and slew it with his bare hands. He also battled against his brother Fulgrim when enhanced by the powers of Chaos, albeit ultimately losing and having his head cut off) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ combat/reaction speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be comparable to Angron, in this regard, who can force his way out from under a collapsed mountain) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Fought against Fulgrim for an extended period of time) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters melee range, up to multiple kilometers with various ranged weapons, at least thousands of kilometers with teleporter Standard Equipment: *'Forgebreaker:' A magnificent Thunder Hammer crafted by Fulgrim as a sign of friendship, the sheer power of this weapon means pretty much anything hit with it, at the very least, won't be getting up, again. *'The Medusan Carapace:' One of the countless suits of armor Ferrus Manus crafted with his own hands, the Carapace is a marvel of technical ingenuity, not only offering insane protection, but also being capable of fixing machinery, upgrading vehicles, and attacking on its own, all in the heat of battle. It also incorporates multiple ranged weapons, such as a Plasma Blaster, Heavy Flamer, Graviton Gun, and Grenade Harness. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An incredibly skilled military leader and combat expert, as well as one of the most brilliant engineers, scientists and inventors to ever live, rivaled only by his brother Vulkan. Each of the Primarchs were designed to be experts unrivaled in their own fields of expertise and the best generals ever produced by mankind) Weaknesses: Can sometimes let his pride get the better of him Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primarchs Category:Technopaths Category:Hammer Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Plasma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4